Tethra Sector
The Tethra Sector is the largest and most heavily populated sector in the Minecraftian Union. By the end of the Imperial Inquisition, it contained at least 38 percent of the Union's population. It was also the site of the Black Crusade, the largest Chaos-led invasion in the galaxy's recorded history. History Colonization Worlds such as Volant were occupied by the United Villager Coalition for some time. Worlds such as Manipularis, Glacius, and Umoria were dominated by the Confederacy for some time. Following the end of the Notch-Herobrine War, some of the sector's former colonies were either damaged or abandoned from the war. The Colonial Administrative Authority set out to rebuild this sector from the ground up, and within a millennium or so, the sector was the most populous in the Union. The Black Crusade In 23,293 AS, the sector fleets began encountering multiple small Chaos fleets bearing the mark of the Black Legion. After a few weeks, Abaddon himself appeared, leading a massive invasion force originating from the Adrarian Pass. He had convinced multiple neighboring Chaos Space Marine warbands to join his cause, including multiple Sons of Malice companies. As time passed, the sector was soon surrounded by a massive Warp storm, preventing any reinforcements from entering the sector. The sector's Lord Admiral took command of the situation, rallying the Colonial Administrative Authority, sector battlefleets, stellar engineers, Space Marines, galactic marines, Inhuman regiments, interplanetary police forces, and even a small Covenant fleet and a Zerg brood to help stand against Abaddon. As a result of being cut off from the rest of the galaxy, the worlds of the Tethra Sector began experiencing large bouts of anarchy and rebellion, especially due to the influence of Chaos. Some smaller colonies were destroyed by Abaddon's flagship, the Planet Killer. Abaddon's true intention was to either convert the sector's population to the worship of Chaos or to kill off the population; either way, the Union would lose a large portion of its population, and Chaos would gain a massive advantage in the galaxy. For one solid year, the inhabitants of the Tethra Sector waged a long and deadly war against Abaddon. After the long, painful year was over, the Warp storm had dissipated, allowing for reinforcements to enter the sector. For the next few weeks, the Union fleets hunted the Chaos fleets to the last, until Abaddon decided to strike against Manipularis, the sector's capital. The entirety of Battlefleet Tethra was sent to Manipularis, forcing Abaddon to flee. It would take over 200 years for the sector to fully repopulate. Worlds within the Tethra Sector * Manipularis - ecumenopolis and sector capital * Giethea - ecumenopolis * Volant * Umoria * Glacius * Alterra * Aurora V * Kepler 22B * New Dubai * New New York * New Tyrador * Antiga Minor * New Haven * Taurus * Centauri V * New Arda * Atlas * New Minecraftia * Notchus - originally intended to be the Union's capital world * Swyke 161 * Suclatov * Astade * Wionus * Cruxunus * Ashorix * Sopriotis * Striea II * Clezurus * Zelea * Drapus 4IK * Voyrilia * Nascade * Layria * Pradus RG9 * Chadus 7Y6 * Crusanov * Pleonov * Esciatune * Prebunus * Moprilia * Poclides * Truderia * Shadus K8 * Plomia * Unknown number of outer colonies Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Union Canon